


A Childs Hatred (poem)

by xnakkers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abandonment, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnakkers/pseuds/xnakkers
Summary: Hey! I'm so sorry for not being on here for almost a year, kind of my fault really for forgetting about my accounts on here and fan fiction. I have more stuff coming in and i'm also working on a TG:re fanfic that I'm gonna be posting on here soon. Once I get Chapter 8 finished i'll post it all on here and continue on finishing that fic.As for now this here is my own work, my own character. This is her poem to her family if they would ever read it if they get the chance. She's just a sad child.





	

"I don’t know how many times I wished to be _**accepted…**_

To be _**loved…**_

To have a family who both loved and accepted me…

Oh I so **_longed_ ** for those feelings…

Like I oh so **_longed_ ** for death

To die hearing the words

_“We’re so sorry for what we did…..we love you…”_

How much I long to hear those words

But I know I’ll never hear them

After all you all loved me before I became this beast you no longer loved

For I became something you feared

Something you don’t want

Something you refuse to love

You all are the reason why humans are disgusting beings that have no heart

Treating your own kind like dirt

Hating people who have done nothing wrong

Or have become something they didn’t have a choice to be

You were my family

Now your nothing to me

Because you left me…

Because you treated me like a piece of shit…

Because you would never lay an eye on me ever since…

Because you send my away…

Because you let them abuse me…

Because you replaced me…

And for that…

I will never forgive you all Until…

Until you are one hundred percent sorry

I will forever **hate** you all

My poor excuse of a family."


End file.
